


And An Orange Blossom Crown

by Fericita



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: For a prompt @jomiddlemarch sent, suggesting that Emma found these silk evening boots (https://fericita-s.tumblr.com/post/637784722047746048/evening-boots-metropolitan-museum-of-art-costume) when she started living at Mansion House in the room formerly occupied by Lisette. Thanks, as always, to @the-spaztic-fantastic for beta-ing.
Relationships: Emma Green & Mary Phinney, Emma Green/Henry Hopkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	And An Orange Blossom Crown

“Lissette wouldn't mind,” Mary said, with a look that said she might mind but I certainly don't and Emma wondered if those rumors about Dr. Foster and the artist were true.

The boots had surely been in the room when Emma moved in, but she hadn't noticed them shoved under the bed as they were. She had barely spent any time in the room Matron Brannon told her to call her own. There were always needs among the soldiers downstairs, or in the Contraband camp just outside of the Mansion House doors, or out on the battlefields when Henry could get the wagons.

Emma thought about the events she had been to where boots such as these could be worn, the beaded silk so delicate it looked like frosting. Her debutante ball. Perhaps a Christmas Eve service. But nothing now, not during war. Though, perhaps…

Under her skirts no one would notice. And if Henry saw them when her skirts flipped up as he helped her into the wagon, let him think about a place they could go after the war, an occasion where a woman would wear all white and an orange blossom crown in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> ATTN: Sagiow, before you say anything, Lisette's boots were left in the room Lisette used at Mansion House which was NOT Henry's room. There is NO Parisian love child. No illicit chaplain/artist. Lisette is just bad at packing.


End file.
